Etude de la structure étrange
by Evelya
Summary: [Hermione.G x Olivier.D] O.S supra rare ! Allons étudier les dossiers de nos deux amis, visualiser l'étendue des dégâts, se concentrer sur un axe d'amélioration, et voir comment ils se débrouillent avec leurs sentiments ? Hum, allons-y !


**Etude de la structure étrange**

 **Nda : ** Un **Hermolivier** ... c'est pas mal, non ? Ceci est un OS, Let's go les amis !

Attention Rating **M** Un petite romance citronnée comme je les aime, n'est-il pas mignon ? Le seul de la catégorie j'ai été vérifier et ça n'existe pas !

Inspirée en grande partie par la chanson de **Louise attaque**. Mais peut tout à fait se lire sans !

 **Une minuscule pause en attendant le prochain "La Potionniste et le Dragonnier", prenez ça comme un petit goûter, ça ne peut pas faire de mal !**

 **Disclaimer ****:** Tout ceci appartient à JK Rowling, je subtilise Hermione et Olivier le court instant d'un OS.

* * *

 **"Etude de la structure étrange que tu as quand tu te moques"**

Hermione arriva dans son bureau bien avant l'heure officielle à son département au Ministère. Voilà cinq ans qu'elle s'occupait du droit des Elfes et que son mini-bureau accolé au couloir des Sports Magiques résonnait de toute part. Elle papillonna des cils et essaya de se reconcentrer sur son dossier. Bien qu'en charge d'une dizaine d'employés à son service elle n'avait jamais eu le privilège d'avoir un meilleur endroit au travail et n'avait encore moins le courage ni la décence de le demander. Elle entendit les rires de quelques employés vers 9h00 et ce qui la fit bondir d'entre tous ce fut le rire gras d'Olivier Dubois. Elle claqua le dossier qu'elle étudiait d'un air fâché. Etant majoritairement masculins les employés d'Olivier ne cessaient de faire des allusions à sa nouvelle stagiaire Eglantine, sexy au dire de ces malpropres mais aussi jeune et juvénile celle-ci attirait de nombreux regards mais pas que, des gestes déplacés à son encontre. Un comportement qu'elle ne pouvait plus tolérer, d'autant plus que sa stagiaire ne faisait rien de mal, elle même n'arrivait plus à se dépêtrer des assauts tous plus pathétiques des mâles en manque de chair fraîche. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant de se lever.

-Olivier Dubois ! Ragea t-elle. Elle entra comme une furie dans le bureau du jeune cadre dynamique âgé d'une trentaine d'année, la porte violemment claquée sur le mur.

-Hermione Granger ! Fit la voix moqueuse d'Olivier. Que me vaut ton plaisir chère collègue ? Au fait, merci ça va très bien et toi ? Ironisa t-il de ses dents blanches.

Interdite, Hermione ne sut que dire pendant quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir face au visage d'Olivier rouge de plaisir de la voir...furieuse !

-Quel toupet ! Claqua t-elle. Ma stagiaire ne sait plus quoi faire de tes employés tous plus dégoûtants les uns que les autres !

Olivier de toute sa hauteur haussa un sourcil.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu es en mode hérisson aujourd'hui ? Hier c'était la machine à café, avant-hier le papier hygiénique manquant au toilette, lundi le sol glissant occasionné par Harvey Fool et entre nous on sait très bien que c'est une catastrophe ambulante mais je n'y peut rien. Et maintenant ta stagiaire ! Fit -il d'un sourire éblouissant. Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes vraiment venir me voir ! Et il haussa le dernier sourcil, l'oeil frisant de provocation et l'air taquin.

-Tu es impossible ! Explosa la sorcière. Tu pourrai discipliner un minimum tes employés ! Il fut un temps tu étais très bon pour ça il me semble.

Il avait soudain tourné son nez, heurté par les mots il se leva de son bureau et rabaissa ses sourcils. Il ne répondit même pas, la brune aux cheveux bouclés mit en jeu sa dernière clef et la lui lança au vol non sans lui offrir une vue de son postérieur avant de partir.

-Bien, une fois debout c'est mieux, l'étoffe d'un vrai chef Dubois, il ne te manques plus que la parole et tu es sur la bonne voie !

Elle avait claquée la porte en laissant le vent souffler dans sa chevelure aux reflets ambrés.

XxXx

 **"Choix du mode de consultation quand je frappe à ta porte"**

Olivier sentit les feuilles se coller dans la paume de sa main. Il tenait un dossier qui n'avait fichtrement rien à voir avec le domaine de la brune mais il fallait bien qu'il trouve une excuse. Voilà une semaine qu'elle n'avait plus fait irruption chez lui, enfin, chez lui au bureau. Et il devait se l'avouer que sans ses incartades de quelques minutes le boulot était moins drôle. Beaucoup même. Elle lui manquait.

La secrétaire au coin du couloir ne manqua pas son hésitation et sembla s'étonner. Il fallait qu'il bouge !

Il toqua à la porte tout en se disant qu'il était incroyablement con d'entrer sans aucune raison valable si un dossier en mauvais état était une raison valable, rien ne le prédisposait à venir ici. Il entendit un "oui" qui le fit sentir encore pire qu'avant. Sa main moite ouvrit la poignée et cette seconde lui suffit à reprendre ses esprits et à coller un semblant de flegme sur son visage de tous les jours, le summum de l'insouciance et de l'assurance.

-Dubois ? Fit-elle surprise, les lunettes de vue sur l'extrême bout de son nez faillit arracher un rire à Olivier mais qui se rattrapa. Il manquait plus qu'il se moque d'elle, déjà qu'elle ne semblait pas le tenir dans son coeur !

-Hem..oui hésita t-il un instant. _Une inspiration, une inspiration, viiiite_ ! Car le dossier rabougrit ne ferai pas l'affaire il le savait.

Le regard interloqué que lui lança Hermione acheva de le stresser au point culminant, nom d'une chaussette moisie même le dernier match dans son club de Flaquemare ne l'avait pas autant stressé !

Son regard se bloqua sur la lumière LED rouge en haut de son bureau. Celle-ci indiquait les heures, les minutes et les secondes. Une horloge c'est ça !

-Euh et bien je venais t'informer que...les horloges ont un dysfonctionnement dans les bureaux.

Étonnée elle sembla le sonder depuis le seuil de la porte.

-Tu viens ici pour me dire que les horloges ont un dysfonctionnement ? Dubois, tu te moques de moi ?

Olivier ne pipa mot. C'est vrai que ça paraissait un peu suspect, lui qui adorait plaisanter de tout et surtout de plaisanter sur la brunette. Elle était si drôle à chaque fois, répondant et mordant à pleine dent à chaque fois qu'il y avait un coup tordu !

-Ah non je te jure je ne suis pas là pour me moquer de toi et puis quel est l'intérêt, fit-il retrouvant soudainement son assurance, elle lui tendait une perche, fastoche ! Il n'y a personne pour rire d'une supercherie s'il y en a une. Et il haussa des épaules.

-Bien fit-elle, semblant le croire, tu me dit alors quelle heure il est ?

-11H30 enfin 35 peut être vu qu'on a discuté entre temps !

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel.

-Tu as des feuilles qui s'échappent de ton dossier, remarqua t-elle en enlevant enfin ses vilaines lunettes de son nez.

Olivier laissa échapper un "oh !". Pour une fois qu'un de ses plans marchaient ! Il prit tout son temps pour ramasser une à une les feuilles pour les apposer dans le carton moche qui sentait la fiente d'oiseaux.

Il vit soudainement une fine chaussure à talon bleu-nuit se poser sur l'un des feuilles. Satanée moquette ! Il ne l'avait pas entendue venir ! Lorsqu'il leva le regard la jambe galbée ressortait magistralement grâce à des collants transparents rehaussés d'une jupe noire de "secrétaire", encore un peu et il l'aurait sifflé ! Mais son regard fut attiré plus haut. L'éclat noisette et la bouche fine se tordit d'un coquin sourire ravageur.

-Tu apprécies la vue ?

-Très certainement, toussa t-il, il baissa la tête en rosissant. Il en avait le souffle coupé qu'Hermione réagisse comme cela.

Elle enleva son pieds de la dernière feuille, satisfaite de la réaction du brun et avant qu'il ne puisse la prendre elle s'abaissa à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle lui offrit une vue plongeante sur son décolleté. Il vit alors de profil une magnifique paire de sein souligné par une lingerie fine ressortant de par son chemiser blanc.

Olivier eut un frisson lorsqu'elle se releva la feuille à la main. Il en fit de même avec son vieux dossier cartonné. Elle lui tendit le sésame qui en partie allait révolutionner ses prochains rêves et même ses fantasmes.

-Je pense qu'elle te seras plus utile qu'à moi ! Au revoir Olivier.

Il était temps de partir.

Olivier s'en alla non sans jeter un dernier regard envers Hermione. Plus jamais il ne la verrait de la même façon. Plus jamais il ne verrait non plus une simple feuille de la même façon.

XxXx

 **"Le plan provisoire d'installation de vie n'est pas réciproque"**

Hermione Granger fulminait. Ses adorables petits pieds ne cessaient de taper sur le carrelage de la cantine et Olivier ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder.

Il faut dire que la sorcière et son caractère bien trempé était connu de tous, il fallait l'entendre tempêter à travers la fine cloison de son bureau lorsqu'elle débattait des lois sur les Elfes et des tas d'autres trucs qu'Olivier ne comprenait même pas.

Lui tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était le sport et principalement le Quidditch. Il avait connu le respect grâce à sa qualification en tant que gardien de but au club de Flaquemare. Pour sa retraite il avait décidé de couler quelques jours paisibles du côté du Ministère et en un claquement de doigt il était devenu chef de sa à deux ans qu'il était à ce poste et en vivait très bien.

Mais depuis quelques temps le Quidditch n'était plus sa préoccupation numéro un, il ne pensait plus qu'à des cheveux bouclés parfois broussailleux, à une peau laiteuse et à de jolies yeux noisettes. Maintenant il pouvait rajouter à sa liste des fesses bombesques, une magnifique paire de seins et de splendides jambes galbées.

Oui il était comme ça Olivier quand il avait quelque chose en tête ça frisait en lui jusqu'à en devenir une obsession, les superlatifs le manquait quand il pensait à Hermione. Et pourtant pensa t-il, ça n'était pas gagné au départ !

Il entendit huer ses employés à ses côtés ce qui le réveilla quelque peu, il était censé écouter ce que pouvait lui dire les Directeurs des différentes Sections.

-C'est intolérable ! Et où allons-donc nous mettre nos bureaux alors ? Fit une voix crispée à l'autre bout des tables en formica. C'était une employée du département d'Hermione.

-Et bien nous allons effectuer un plan d'organisation provisoire, le temps que les travaux soient effectués, la Section Quidditch rejoindra la Section des Droits et Administration Elfique et inversement lorsque ce sera vos bureaux en travaux Miss, vous pourrez ainsi rejoindre des locaux tout neufs d'ici quelques temps !

La moitié des employés regardait le glandu en costume de pie d'un oeil noir, ils choisissaient de faire les travaux bien évidemment lorsqu'ils étaient en pleine préparation de la coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! Non mais quelle foutage de gueule, je vous jure !

Attendez trente secondes, il avait dit Section des Droits et Administration Elfique ?

Olivier sentit un sourire carnassier fleurir sur son visage. Finalement ça tombait à point ! Bon ça allait être le bordel d'un point de vue du travail mais il pourrait enfin draguer Granger comme il le souhaitait et ce sans se casser la tête !

Olivier cacha bien vite son sourire satisfait, il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il se fasse attraper par ses collègues ! Hermione dans sa ligne de mire était toujours fâchée et semblait-il au bord de l'explosion...

Rapidement il s'approcha d'elle assise sur une chaise en fer forgée de dos, il put ainsi la détailler tout son saoule avant de tapoter gentiment sur son épaule. Elle se retourna les yeux encore furieux mais surpris.

-Dubois ! Qu'as tu encore à me dire ?

-Allons, allons, pour toi Hermione se sera Olivier ! Désormais nous allons être bien plus que des voisins de pallier ! Prépares-toi à me voir débarquer avec mes employés d'ici peu de temps...

Il vit ses yeux devenir ombrageux l'espace d'une seconde.

-Je te préviens, je ne te veux pas dans mon bureau ! Tacla t-elle.

-Mais qui t'as dis que je serai dans ton bureau ? Fit-il le plus innocemment possible, bien que l'idée était plus qu'alléchante il sentit le regard d'Hermione le sonder.

-Une intuition.

Et elle partit dans un souffle d'orange, de pamplemousse et de mimosa.

Elle sentait divinement bon en plus. Olivier était partit déjà loin.

XxXx

 **"L'organisation du dossier fait qu'il reste en rade et qu'il se bloque"**

Hermione commençait à craquer. Olivier parlait fort, parlait tout haut, disait à qui voulait l'entendre et même à qui ne voulait pas l'entendre ce qu'il fesait de sa vie, ce qu'il pensait.

Un coq au milieu de sa basse-cour qui émerveillait chaque bonne femme du Ministère, elle s'en foutait comme sa première couche-culotte de ce que pouvait dire Olivier Dubois. Cet homme l'horripilait. Et les regards d'Eloïse, d'Eglantine et de Rosa n'y pouvaient rien changer, chacune y trouvait son compte ses cheveux, son postérieur, son torse, sa musculature. Elle ne voyait que la creuse harangue, la vanité et l'étroitesse de son esprit.

Bien sûr il ne rendait aucune femme indifférente, même pas elle, au rappel de ce fameux jour des horloges en dysfonctionnements. Rien que d'y penser elle avait envie d'en rire, à moitié honteuse de son comportement. Elle l'avait poussé, l'avait séduit juste un peu histoire de jouer de lui, de se moquer de lui tout comme il l'avait fait avec elle. Elle l'avait trouvé craquant avec ses joues rosies et son regard étonné lorsqu'il avait aperçu son décolleté. Elle n'avait pas grand chose de sensationnel mais ça elle l'avait !

Au final les horloges allaient parfaitement bien, encore une plaisanterie de mauvais goût de la part de Dubois. Elle ne comprenait décidément pas ce garçon, lui qui était si construit à Poudlard si concentré dans le Quidditch, moins dans ses études mais c'était un garçon qui n'allait pas chercher des noises et qui respectait le travail. Aujourd'hui il prenait un malin plaisir à faire des bêtises d'un garçon de 12 ans, de faire ses airs supérieurs en expliquant l'Art du Quidditch. Comme s'il n'y avait que ça d'important dans la vie ! Voilà pourquoi elle le trouvait étroit d'esprit.

-Hermione ? Fit la douce voix d'Olivier Dubois.

Mais c'est pas vrai il la poursuivait partout !

-Tu veux un café ?

 _Quoi quoi quoi quoi ?_ Elle sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. La deuxième proposition de café en un jour ! Depuis l'installation des Sports Magiques dont la section Quidditch comme d'un fait exprès dans sa section, Olivier semblait à ses petits soins. Voulait-il se faire pardonner quelque chose ou plaisanter ?

Suspecte elle lui dit :

-Tu as déjà rangé tes dossiers ?

-Euh... hésita t-il. Pas vraiment. Il baissa sa tête en haussant des épaules.

Marrant ça cette manie entre les épaules et les sourcils, il en était presque mignon ! Bien vite Hermione se fustigea mentalement.

-Olivier, tu devrais peut être faire ton rangement avant d'offrir des cafés, ceci dit c'est bien gentil à toi, pour moi c'est sans sucre avec un nuage de lait.

-Bien ! A tout de suite !

Sourire radieux et mèche impeccable. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

Elle eu à peine le temps d'écrire trois lignes sur son dossier que le voilà déjà revenu devant elle, café posé sur son petit bureau en merisier laqué du japon.

-Merci lui dit-elle.

Un merci chez Hermione surtout quand elle bossait prédisposait à un au revoir et à bientôt, manifestement le brun ne le compris pas il restait telle une grue à la recherche de son dîner debout et en attente. Mais en attente de quoi ?

-Tu n'as pas mis tes lunettes ? Remarqua t-il.

Elle en toussa de surprise, se sentit rougir, encore heureux qu'elle n'avait pas bu le café !

-Non, non je ne les mets pas tout le temps. Bon, Olivier c'est pas que tu me gênes mais là j'ai du ...travail.

Mais le dernier mot mourut dans sa gorge. Il s'était assis sur l'unique chaise en face d'elle, de l'autre côté du bureau.

-Olivier, il me semblait que tu avais un dossier important sur l'organisation de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, non ? Tenta t-elle.

-Ah ! Ne m'en parle pas ! Tout est bloqué ! Ils ont perdu les notes et le dossier dans le déménagement. Je n'ai plus rien...alors j'attends !

-Tu attends ? S'étonna t-elle.

-Oui. Il lui offrit un petit sourire de tombeur-né. Tu devrais boire ton café, il va être froid !

Elle tapota sa jambe contre son bureau sentant venir l'énervement poindre dans sa tête jusqu'à ses sinus. Monsieur glandait pendant que d'autre bossaient !

-Oh. Fit elle sournoisement. C'est vrai que c'est vraiment pratique d'avoir des subordonnés à sa botte et de les laisser faire le sale travail, comme ça pendant ce temps là on peux papoter, boire un café, draguer les secrétaires et brasser de l'air, merveilleux ! Tacla t-elle.

-Mais... Son doux sourire s'affaissa soudainement. Mais je vais aller les aider dans un instant ! Je peux quand même profiter un peu, et regardes je t'ai bien offert un café et ce que j'en ai pris un moi ? Non ! Répondit-il de toute sa mauvaise foi.

-Sors de mon bureau Dubois, va attendre ailleurs ! Rugissa t-elle.

La tournure des événements firent réagir aussitôt le brun qui se leva prestement de sa chaise qui était inconfortable de toute façon.

-Bien, bien je m'en vais ! Fit le sorcier qui visiblement était lui aussi fâché.

Il prit rapidement le chemin de la sortie ouvrit la porte et lança une dernière phrase en suspens laissant à Hermione tout le temps de se sentir interdite :

-Mais dis moi la prochaine fois comment je dois m'y prendre avec toi, j'ai toujours pas trouvé le manuel d'utilisation pour te faire arracher un sourire.

XxXx

 **"Planning, organigramme, déclaration diverses, transmission du courrier"**

Olivier sortit du bureau d'Hermione la mine soucieuse. L'opération allait être plus que délicate, il pensait qu'il allait pouvoir la cueillir plus facilement. Visiblement la brune se montrait récalcitrante. Elle était tellement bornée ! Soucieuse de son travail, d'un comportement irréprochable, employée modèle il voyait bien que sa tactique d'approche ne lui plaisait guère.

Il allait devoir jouer serrer. Ca tombait bien la tactique, le creusage de méninges et la planification c'était son domaine.

Il passa devant les secrétaires d'Hermione qui papillonnèrent des yeux sur son passage. Il leur lança un sourire, il fallait toujours savoir nager parmi les petits poissons, un jour ou l'autre ils vous simplifierez le travail, voilà tout.

Il alla à son bureau pas plus grand que celui d'Hermione coincé entre la photocopieuse et la machine à café,enfin si on pouvait appeler ça un bureau car l'isolation laissait vraiment à désirer, une fine armoire qui peinait à contenir ses dossiers tenait par un sortilège de lévitation.

Il pivota sur sa chaise et se mit à réfléchir. Il prit un parchemin et écrivit ceci :

1- Trouver ses points faibles

2- L'humour marche toujours, trouver une brèche.

3- Attaque exponentielle

4- Jours après jours, petit à petit.

5- Je l'aurai dans moins d'un mois je ne suis plus célibataire.

Une fois terminé, il brûla le parchemin qui s'embrasa doucement d'une flamme bleue.

Il put se reconcentrer sur le dossier épineux de la sécurité pour le futur mondiaux de Quidditch. Quelques heures plus tard, il se leva jusqu'au bureau voisin, il papota gentiment avec Eloïse. Certes elle était mignonne mais pas autant qu'Hermione. Elle lui fournit dans sa conversation quelques éléments nouveau sur le dossier Granger. Il classifia le tout dans ses méninges et le ressortirait le moment convenu.

Il était près de 18h30, il avait hâte de partir et rentrer chez lui, il prit sa cape mais son regard vrilla de l'autre côté du couloir. Hermione semblait toujours présente dans son bureau en atteste la lumière qui rasait le sol de sa porte. Olivier eut soudainement une inspiration il retourna dans son bureau tira un vieux parchemin vers lui et se mit à écrire. Rapidement il plia le parchemin et le mit dans une jolie enveloppe rouge puis cacheta d'un tampon du ministère.

Il repartit dans le couloir sa cape recouvrant l'enveloppe rouge. Discrètement il regarda droite-gauche, personne.

Il glissa la missive en dessous de la porte toujours illuminée au ras du sol puis d'un même mouvement que le battement de son coeur il déguerpissa jusqu'à se jeter dans les couloirs menant aux ascenseurs à perdre haleine.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le hall en bas il se mit à sourire. Il n'y avait pas d'âge pour rire et encore moins pour aimer.

XxXx

 **"Publicité, règlement, acte d'engagement, cahier des clauses"**

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'elle vit Olivier arroser la plante grasse de Rosa. Celui-ci portait un fin maillot en coton blanc laissant apercevoir ses abdos musclés. Rosa semblait en plein matage du cul, Eloïse des biceps et Eglantine se marrait. La stagiaire se fendait la poire parce que Rosa, secrétaire âgée de presque cinquante ans était on ne peut plus euphorique du petit Dubois qu'elle adorait.

Elle eut un rictus à l'approche de son bureau et fit mine de n'avoir rien vu si ce n'est un bonjour tonitruant du jardinier du jour qui l'obligea à se retourner.

Elle lui lança un bonjour grinçant et ouvrit rapidement sa porte.

Immédiatement elle tomba sur l'enveloppe rouge de la veille qu'elle avait posée sur le bureau. Intriguée elle avait même failli marcher dessus hier avant de s'apercevoir que celle-ci avait du être glissée le soir même étant donné qu'elle était allée au toilette peu de temps avant. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer rien que de revoir cette petite enveloppe.

Irrésistiblement elle la rouvrit et relu cette lettre si jolie, si simple. Un si beau parchemin vieilli, c'était une si belle écriture fine et penchée.

On toqua à la porte, rapidement elle cacha le parchemin et son enveloppe en dessous d'un dossier et répondit un "oui, entrez".

Le jardinier en personne c'était déplacé jusqu'à elle. Il lui tendit une enveloppe rouge.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi ! Fit Olivier l'air très sérieux.

Elle essaya de ne pas trembler et d'avoir un air détaché lorsqu'elle la prit doucement dans ses mains.

-Qui t'as donné ceci ? Lui demanda t-elle.

-J'ai pas fait attention. Lui dit-il. Il se concentra fermant quelques secondes les yeux puis les rouvrit. En fait je dirai un homme plutôt grand, brun et musclé. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Oh pour rien ! S'empressa t-elle de répondre.

-Bon, bein fit-il presque déçu en baissant ses yeux chocolat, je te laisse.

Elle arracha l'enveloppe dès qu'il tourna le dos. Dommage qu'Olivier ne vit pas la délicieuse couleur que prirent ses joues, ni qu'il vu son divin sourire et encore moins l'état second qu'elle se trouva suite à cette lettre.

L'inconnu à l'enveloppe rouge lui avait déclaré sa flamme.

XxXx

 **"Estimation du coût, synthèse des études, et conformité du projet"**

Hermione sentit comme un brasier dans ses tripes qui descendait jusqu'à son sexe. Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'aventure, qu'elle n'avait pas eu une déclaration telle que celle-ci.

Il lui donnait rendez-vous demain à 19h30 dans un restaurant chinois.

Une chose était sûr, il était bien renseigné sur ses goûts culinaires ! Elle tenta de faire les pour et les contre comme du temps à Poudlard, à cette époque elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était un dîner et tout ce qui pouvait signifier cet acte aussi simple par la suite.

Elle balaya d'un geste les dossier et allongea sa tête sur le bureau. A quoi servait donc cette vie si elle ne pouvait pas juste une fois avoir un acte de folie ? Et puis ça ne l'engageait à rien. Si il ne la plaisait pas elle tournerai court au dîner et rentrerai seule chez elle, voilà tout.

Mais ce qui l'embêtait le plus dans le fond, c'était que lui en savait bien plus sur elle. Son attrait prononcé pour les parchemins en passant par son adoration pour les plats piquants typiques du Sichuan là où semblait-il il lui avait donné lieu de rencontre. Elle ne savait même pas qui il était ! La description d'Olivier ne l'avait pas vraiment aidée...

Pendant ce temps là à quelques mètres du bureau d'Hermione, Olivier était quand à lui en proie lui aussi à tout un tas de questions, si elle allait venir, si sa lettre lui plaisait...bref il était devenue dingue. Sa soudaine inspiration du jour lui avait coûté des heures de sommeil mais aussi un tout nouveau costume pour demain soir.

XxXx

 **"Échéancier et versement d'acompte, mise à jour du panneau dit fermé"**

Le lendemain arriva plus vite que prévu pour les deux protagoniste. Si l'un était particulièrement stressé mais ne laissait absolument rien paraître, l'autre n'en menait pas large.

Hermione avait passé une nuit dès plus courte, s'était épilée intégralement avait posé baumes capillaires, crèmes en tout genre et manucure parfaite pour cette soirée qu'elle espérait être à la hauteur. Elle qui était adepte du naturel en toute circonstance avait pressentie que quand même un bon nettoyage de printemps ne pouvait lui faire du mal. Elle avait eu tout le loisir de penser à cet inconnu, un beau brun, grand et musclé. Plus elle faisait tourner ces mots sur sa langue et plus le visage d'Olivier Dubois apparaissait. Et bien quoi ? Si lui n'était pas beau grand et musclé elle avait de la merde dans les yeux ! En revanche niveau drague le coup de la lettre ne lui correspondait définitivement pas. Elle chassa le beau sourire de Dubois de sa tête et essaya de s'endormir en soufflant le coeur battant à toute vitesse.

Olivier eu ce sourire sarcastique lorsque Rosa lui apporta des papiers qui devaient être signés depuis hier. Il avait complètement zappé ça. Il avait transplanné rapidement le soir trop préoccupé par ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait osé faire. Une partie de son coeur et de son cerveau était ravi, quoi de mieux qu'une invitation à l'aveugle pour montrer ses sentiments à la jeune femme ? Une autre partie le fustigeait. Il avait peur d'un refus ou pire qu'elle ne vienne jamais. Il avait révisé son plan de drague intégralement, rasé de près sa barbe de trois jours et mis cet after-shave qui amena un vent de fraîcheur dans son appartement. Il était sur les nerfs. Et justement pour faire passer cet état d'angoisse il avait fait le ménage de printemps en intégralité, draps propres, poussières enlevées, tout y était passé. Mina n'avait rien compris. c'était sa petite chatte d'à peine huit mois, elle était très mignonne et d'un caractère de chien mais enfin c'était un chat on n'en faisait pas ce qu'on voulait !

Rosa revint dans son bureau quelques minutes plus tard, café à la main et lui fit inquiète :

-Tout va bien Monsieur Dubois ?

-Oui oui Rosa, merci, je suis juste préoccupé par l'élaboration du projet anti-bouclier pour le terrain de Quidditch mais tout va bien !

La brave secrétaire d'Hermione s'inquiétait pour lui et il y avait de quoi il n'avait toujours pas signé les trois feuilles du contrat. Il était encore vêtu de sa cape et pensait... à Hermione Granger !

XxXx

 **"Assurance et limite a ne pas dépasser"**

Hermione tapota discrètement sur sa robe noire aux fines bretelles dentelées. Elle avait passée une journée entre deux stratosphères le moindre bruit la faisant sursauter pour que quelques secondes après elle s'assoupisse le nez sur ses dossiers. Elle était à fleur de peau, son ventre se contractant à chaque nouvelle heure passée la rapprochant toujours plus de son rendez-vous.

Et l'heure fatidique arriva. Elle transplanna juste devant la devanture du restaurant, ses cheveux qu'elle avait laissée lâchés flottaient dans le vent estival. Elle était là pile à l'heure ne savait si elle devait rentrer ou non. Nerveusement elle tenait son petit sac rouge à la main, et scruta chaque visage d'homme sur le trottoir et fit une grimace lorsqu'elle vit un grand brun à la moustache poivre et sel. Elle entendit le craquement particulier d'une personne qui transplanait non loin d'elle et fut abasourdie.

Olivier Dubois se tenait devant elle, bouquet de roses à la main. Il vint vers elle avec un sourire charmant et d'une décontraction à faire pâlir d'envie tout homme politique.

-Dubois ? Cligna t-elle des yeux. Elle était étonnée, catastrophée et choquée. Il venait vers elle. Vers elle bordel de Dieu !

-Hermione, je suis ravie que tu sois là ! Et pour la première fois de sa vie Olivier lui fit une accolade douce et chaleureuse la tenant entre ses bras avec un gros bouquet de fleurs qui chatouillait ses cheveux.

Elle resta droite comme un "i" et ne sut que dire. Elle s'attendait presque à une explosion de rire et à un "caméra-surprise !" qui allait déferler même si elle savait pertinemment que les sorciers purs-souches comme Dubois ne savait pas ce que c'était.

-On rentre ? Lui fit-il de ses doux yeux chocolats. Des reflets châtains se dessinant dans ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés, visiblement le costard-cravate était de mise. Olivier Dubois s'était mit sur son 31 pour elle.

-Oui. Souffla t-elle complètement sonnée, le bouquet de roses entre ses mains. Son cerveau ne répondit plus, ou alors c'était un automatisme lorsqu'elle le suivit dans le petit restaurant mythique nommé Chungking Express* en éloge du célébrissime film de Wong Kar-Wai. Elle était absolument certaine que la majorité des personnes attablées dans ce restaurant n'avait jamais saisi cette subtilité étant donné que ce film était à 100% moldu.

Dans un semi-brouillard de confusion, d'euphorie et d'incompréhension elle posa ses fesses sur une banquette rouge sang en face d'Olivier,dans une petite alcôve discrète mettant ainsi de mise l'ambiance soyeuse et romantique prévue à cet effet pour les couples.

Elle prit la carte que le serveur lui proposa non sans jeter un coup d'œil sur Olivier. Celui-ci la jaugeai timidement du regard puis pris aussi la carte.

Bordel Hermione, réagit !

Elle claqua la carte sur la table attirant ainsi le regard d'Olivier sur elle.

-Bon Dubois, tu m'expliques tout de suite cette mascarade !

Il sursauta devant son ton qui était sans appel et qui réclamait une réponse de toute urgence. Il sembla perdre ses mots, bafouiller et même se triturer les mains qu'il avait oublier de cacher en dessous de la table.

-Je...je sais que c'est un peu bizarre comme situation mais je te jure que je ne plaisante pas ! Fit-il d'un ton grave.

-Bizarre tu dis...Et elle se mit à rire, détendant un peu l'atmosphère ombrageuse qu'elle avait instaurée. Tu m'envois des mots doux maintenant ? Fit-elle taquine.

-Elles..ça t'a plu ? Bafouilla t-il et ses joues devinrent aussi rouge que la banquette.

-Evidemment ! Dommage qu'elles n'étaient pas signées...

-Ah bon ? S'étonna t-il. Non je pense avoir bien fait de ne rien avoir signé du tout, tu ne m'aurais pas cru et la seule chose que j'aurai récolté c'est une porte claquée et une boule de furie déferlant dans mon bureau. Ria t-il.

-Tu n'as pas tort. Fit-elle en souriant.

Olivier riva alors les yeux dans les siens.

Elle frissonna. Il était quand même vachement canon avec ce regard marron plein d'attention sur elle.

-Je te propose une Cascade Argentée pour ce soir. C'est délicieux. Tu aimes le pimenté ? Lui demanda t-elle.

Il opina du chef.

-Je te fais confiance c'est toi l'habituée. Fit-il de ses yeux rieurs.

-Dis-moi qui a vendu la mèche pour le resto ?

Il fit de grands yeux mystérieux.

-Ah mais je ne délivre pas mes sources ! Elles sont bien trop précieuses pour mon avancée dans la conquête de Miss Lunettes bariolées à la jupe ultra moulante et au chemisier vachement sexy.

Elle se sentit rougir. Ainsi c'était donc ce moment là qui l'avait décidé à la conquérir ?

-Vous les hommes vous êtes trop préoccupés par le physique.

-Ah et vous les femmes, non peut être ? Je pense que mes tee-shirt en coton ravissent eu plus haut point la plupart d'entres-elles.

Elle se sentit encore rougir au possible, ses joues lui brûlaient et elle se mit à rire franchement.

Il lui fit un sourire satisfait et charmeur.

-Tu es ravissante aujourd'hui. Lui souffla t-il.

Le début de soirée était prometteur, le plat consistant fut catalyseur quand au dessert il fut libérateur.

XxXx

 **"Appartement ou cellule témoin de notre dernière embardée"**

Le dessert eu lieu dans l'appartement d'Olivier sans aucune hésitation de la part de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait jamais autant ri, ni autant apprécié une soirée en compagnie d'un homme. A vrai dire elle n'avait jamais eu son sexe aussi vibrant de désir de toute sa vie et plus elle voyait son regard, plus elle le voulait, plus elle matait ses fesses aussi et plus elle le voulait.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans son salon elle se jeta sans préambule sur lui en plaquant son corps contre le sien musclé et ferme. Elle mit sa bouche sur la sienne quémandant sa langue avec envie. Il y répondit si bien qu'elle en eu le souffle coupée, il profita des quelques secondes de répit pour descendre les fines bretelles de sa robe noire, il malaxa sans aucune retenue ses fesses et découvrit peu à peu sa peau mais aussi la beauté de son corps.

Elle avait un décolleté si affriolant qui appelait à l'attention, il dégrafa le soutien-gorge qui délivra une superbe poitrine, il s'appliqua à lécher ses seins puis ses tétons qui s'offraient à lui arrachant à la sorcière des soupirs de plaisirs. Bientôt elle l'arrêta et lui fit face de ses yeux caramels dans lesquelles vrillait la lueur du désir. Elle l'aida à se déshabiller et acheva d'enlever le dernier rempart de son intimité, elle toucha son membre durci et gonflé de désir tout en suçotant son cou. Il entendit un râle mourir au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'elle aposa soudainement ses lèvres sur son membre, elle était à genou et commençait doucement à s'approprier son pénis. Elle le goûtait avec douceur puis volupté en commençant ses vas et viens dans l'humidité de sa bouche. Pendant quelques minutes il se laissa emporter dans le plaisir des caresses toute plus humides, chaudes et enivrantes en faisant chalouper ses hanches afin d'entrer un peu plus son membre dans sa bouche.

Il la stoppa gentiment au bout de quelques minutes en poussant sur son front, encore un peu et il allait se délivrer et tout gâcher, ce qu'il ne voulait pas, pas tout de suite, ce qu'elle comprit. Il s'abaissa à elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il lui souffla au creux de l'oreille : "c'était trop bon !" ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Il lui prit alors la main jusqu'au canapé.

Il la laissa s'asseoir puis s'allonger et enleva sa culotte. Elle tremblait sous son regard et eu des yeux presque fiévreux. Il toucha ses seins et à cette caresse son corps se souleva. Elle était prête et offerte à lui, ses doigts descendirent jusqu'à son bouton de chair qu'il caressa puis doucement il introduisit un doigt puis un deuxième, le fourreau de chair se contracta et sous cette intrusion elle se cambra non sans mordre ses jolies lèvres pulpeuses. Bientôt il ne pu plus attendre alors il s'agrippa à ses épaules et la fit sienne.

Elle était dans un autre monde lorsqu'il la prit entièrement, elle gémissait, elle scandait, elle hurlait. Il sentait autour de son pénis la chaleur de son sexe et son humidité. Elle vrillait et frissonnait sous lui fermant des yeux puis les rouvrant à chaque assaut de plus en plus fort. A chaque secondes il avait envie de l'embrasser et de la mordre et elle, elle se laissait faire, elle le laissait cueillir sa langue, l'aspirer. Elle répondait tout en gémissant dans sa bouche, elle soufflait des "oh", elle couinait des "ah", elle sortait des soupirs qui se languissaient lorsqu'il s'attardait sur un point particulièrement sensible, alors elle tressaillait ou entrait les ongles dans la chair de son dos.

Un amas de sensations et de plaisir l'appartenait, elle quémandait plus et automatiquement il donnait plus augmentant sa cadence et son rythme jusqu'au paroxysme du plaisir, il sentit sa contraction mais aussi l'ultime souffle qui l'a prit et ses paupières révulsées, elle se mit à crier d'un son si particulier que sa bouche à lui se mit à frémir, puis elle se cambra dans son extase. Il devint fou lorsqu'il vu sur son visage la jouissance de la brune, la chaleur et l'étroitesse de son vagin aidant il éjacula pour quelques secondes de bonheur.

Ses cheveux étaient complètement ébouriffés et sa respiration lente. Elle était belle, superbe, magnifique.

Elle lui fit un sourire des plus mutins et il lui répondit l'oeil taquin en écrasant sur sa bouche un baiser qu'il espérait des plus mémorable.

XxXx

 **"Définition du délais, notice d'hygiène et de sécurité"**

-Tu as aimé, dis ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bien sûr que j'ai aimé Olivier !

-Mais vraiment ? Insista t-il, l'oeil inquiet.

-Tu crois que je simule mes orgasmes ?

-Et bah apparemment les femmes sont douées pour ça, pour que ça aille plus vite il paraît. Souffla t-il en souriant et en tirant sur ses bras afin de la coller tout contre lui.

Elle prit son cou et tira sur ses cheveux jusqu'à souffler son haleine sur son nez.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises, c'est jamais trop long et c'est extrêmement bon si ça peut te rassurer. Lui dit elle, le regard très sérieux.

Elle sentait le café, elle sentait des tas de choses mais sûrement pas la laideur.

Il prit le temps de l'observer, ses cils épais et longs , son nez retroussé, son menton fin et régulier, ses dents blanches et plus bas ses clavicules, ses seins ronds et fermes, son ventre plat, ses cuisses bombées et son sexe aux fines lèvres qui ressortaient.

-A quoi tu penses ? Dit-elle en l'observant à son tour.

Il avaient refait l'amour au petit matin, et c'était tellement bon qu'Hermione espérait qu'il y en aurait encore, et encore, et encore...

-Je pensais à toi. Fit-il en baillant.

-Et...

-Oulala on doit se lever Hermione tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?! Fit-il brusquement en occultant totalement la question.

Mais Hermione n'avait pas dis son dernier mot et rapidement elle le plaqua dans le lit les jambes à califourchon sur son torse. Elle s'abaissa lentement laissant alors tout le loisirs pour le séduisant sorcier de voir sa fameuse paire de seins.

-Je pense que je vous ai posé une question, Dubois ! Susurra t-elle entre ses lèvres pourpres.

Il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahit pour la deuxième fois de la matinée et la vision de la brune ne pouvait qu'être enchanteresse.

-Et je vais y répondre avec plaisir, je pensais à vous et je me disais que vous êtes parfaite Hermione Granger. Votre corps, votre esprit, votre coeur, surtout ne changez rien ! Lui avoua t-il, ce qui sembla un instant la surprendre, ses doux yeux noisettes s'embuèrent. Et il bascula tout à coup des hanches inversant ainsi la position, cette fois-ci c'était lui au dessus et elle prise à son propre piège.

-Et je vais te dire autre chose. Reprit-il. Ca te dit de repasser chez toi ce soir pour prendre quelques affaires et venir à l'appartement ?

 ***END***

* * *

*Chungking Express : Restaurant véritable situé à Paris, excellentissime, une vraie tuerie !

 **Et voilà ! Ca vous a plu ? Dites-moi "oui" ! Une petite, des petites reviews pour me dire si oui ou non vous avez aimé ! A BIENTOT !**


End file.
